Słowa
by klauduhisninjuh
Summary: To pierwszy fic, który zdecydowałam się opublikować. Komentujcie! Dominik po połknięciu tabletek i popiciu ich alkoholem, leży półprzytomny w klubowej łazience. Znajduje go nie kto inny jak Aleks.


Kształty rozkosznie rozmywały się przed moimi oczami, kiedy osuwałem się po zimnej ścianie na podłogę. Resztką woli utrzymywałem powieki, które zaczeły ciążyć niemiłosiernie, jakby były z ołowiu. Świat zdawał się wirować w zwolnionym tempie. Coraz bardziej odpływałem w objęcia Morfeusza, a w moich uszach słychać było tylko stłumiony chichot tej pary, która uznała moją śmierć za tak zabawną, że postanowili zaczekać aż do końca spektaklu, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Nie bardzo mnie to teraz obchodziło, bo na to co się ze mną dzieje czekałem przez długi czas.

Sekundy zdawały się mijać coraz wolniej, myśli stawały się bardziej przejrzyste i zrozumiałe. Przytępione zmysły nie odczuwały już wszechogarniającego bólu, odchodząc spokojnie do krainy, z której nie ma powrotu.

Jakże cudowna perspektywa; odejść i nie wrócić. Bo niby do czego mam wracać? Do rodziców, przyjaciół, dziewczyny, powiedziałby każdy. Tak... Do rodziców, którzy nie kochają, chcą tylko idealnego synka z maturą i cudownymi ocenami? Do przyjaciół, których nie ma? Do dziewczyny, która wie o mnie tyle co moi rodzice, czyli nic? No właśnie... Nie ma nikogo, komu choć odrobinę by na mnie zależało.

Przeklinam ten dzień, kiedy dopuściłem do siebie myśl, że może z Aleksem byłoby inaczej, że może rzeczywiście nie jestem mu obojętny. Nawet teraz, kiedy umieram na mojej twarzy wykwita ironiczny uśmiech, gdy tylko o tym myślę. Kolejny cyniczny dupek na tym świecie, któremu się wydaje, że może się bawić ludzkimi uczuciami bez konsekwencji. I ma rację, po raz kolejny ma rację. Bo co go obchodzi taki frajer Santorski, który sam pałęta się po szkole z nadzieją, że może tym razem znajdzie się ktoś, kto się do niego odezwie? Co będzie jeśli po jakimś głupim, pijackim pocałunku ten frajer się w nim zakocha? Co jeśli Aleks upokorzy go do tego stopnia, iż ten nie będzie chciał żyć, a może nawet się zabije? Nic, zupełnie nic, bo nikt postawi mu jakiegokolwiek zarzutu. Bo nikt nie powie, że to była jego wina. To tylko ten rozkaprzyszony dzieciak wymyślił sobie swój homoseksualizm i w pogoni za sławą i uwielbieniem rówieśników postanowił odebrać sobie życie.

Dominik doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak będzie po jego śmierci. Wszyscy zrobią szopkę pod tytułem "ale z nim było wszystko w porządku, nie dawał nic po sobie poznać, dlaczego to zrobił?", a później przejdą na tym do dnia codziennego.

Wkrótce śmiechy w jego głowie ucichły, a ich miejsce zastąpił nieustający szum. Mięśnie Dominika rozluźniały się, aż w końcu poczuł się jak galareta. Miał już zamknąć oczy i utonąć w błogim śnie, kiedy nagle pojawiła się przed nim twarz Aleksa. Coś krzyczał, trząsł Dominikiem, jednak on nie był w stanie usłyszeć słów bruneta. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widział przed tym jak odpłynął był Aleks, który wyciąga telefon z kieszeni swoich dżinsów.

~~.~~

- Cholera, Dominik! - wrzasnąłem upadając na kolana tuż przed chłopakiem.

Wyglądał okropnie; kruczoczarne włosy opadły na twarz, która teraz była jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle. W dłoni trzymał całkowicie opróżnioną butelkę po alkoholu i dwie maleńkie, okrągłe tabletki, które przylgnęły do jego skóry.

Chwyciłem jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzałem głęboko w ciemne oczy. Były prawie zupełnie zamglone pod wpływem zabójczego połączenia alkoholu i tabletek.

- Dominik, słyszysz mnie? Nie rób tego, nie zasypiaj, rozumiesz? Zostań tu ze mną! - wreszczałem ile sił w płucach, powodując kolejne salwy śmiechu pary, która za mną stała.

Trząsłem jego wątłym ciałem, próbując przywrócić mu świadomość, jednak bezskutecznie. Podrzytymywałem ciało Dominika jedną ręką, a drugą wyłuskiwałem telefon z kieszeni.

Wykręciłem numer pogotowia najszybciej jak mogłem i przyłożyłem telefon do ucha, co chwilę zerkając na omdlałego Dominika. Nie rób mi tego, idioto! Każdy sygnał w telefonie oddala mnie od niego. Każdy sygnał w telefonie sprawia, że mocniej zaciskam rękę na ramieniu chłopaka.

- Halo? - telefon odbiera wyraźnie znudzona kobieta.

- Pogotowie do klubu Sixty eight na ul. Bialską 64. Szybko, to była próba samobójcza.

~~.~~

Ze spokojnego snu budzi mnie ból głowy, który sprawia wrażenie, jakby ktoś bił mnie w głowę młotkiem. Postanowiłem, że zanim otworzę oczy, sprawdzę, w jakim stanie jest moje ciało.

Poruszam delikatnie palcami u rąk i nóg, budząc się z otępienia. Po krótkiej ocenie mojego stanu zdrowia, uchylam powoli powieki. Na początku obraz jest zamazany i muszę parę razy mrugnąć, aby cokolwiek widzieć. Przede mną jest tylko idealnie biała ściana i moje łóżko. Delikatnie przekręcam głowę i przyprawiam się o zawał serca, kiedy dostrzegam przy łóżku Aleksa.

- Co ty tu robisz? - wydaję z siebie niewyraźny, chrapliwy głos.

Aleks natychmiast podnosi głowę, która wcześniej była oparta na dłoniach. W jego oczach widzę mieszaninę uczuć: ulgi, żalu, strachu i czegoś na kształt radości. Delikatnie kładzie swoją ciepłą dłoń na mojej i spogląda mi głeboko w oczy. Wyrywam rękę z uścisku i odwracam wzrok. Temu gwałtownemu ruchowi towarzyszy jęk bólu rozdzierjący moje gardło.

- Mam wezwać lekarza? - pyta zaniepokojony brunet.

Biorę głęboki oddech i patrzę na Aleksa ze złością. Co on tu do diabła robi?

- Jasne, rozumiem. Żadnego lekarza - mówi szybko Aleks.

Uparcie wpatruję się w dziurę na kołdrze, jakbym chciał ją powiększyć morderczym spojrzeniem. Aleks podejmuje kolejną próbę i chwyta moją dłoń w swoje.

- Słuchaj, Dominik. Ty to wszystko źle zrozumiałeś... - zaczyna Aleks.

Moje mordercze spojrzenie przenosi się z bezbronnej kołdry na niego i sprawia, że aż się pod nim kuli. Jedyne co zdołałem wycedzić to słowa:

- Wynoś się stąd! Natychmiast! Nie chcę cię tu już nigdy widzieć!

Zrezygnowany Aleks wstaje, zabiera kurtkę z oparcia krzesła, na którym siedział i wychodzi z sali. Chwilę po nim w drzwiach sali zjawia się mama ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Coś się stało? Dlaczego go wyprosiłeś? Albo raczej wygoniłeś, bo uciekał, jakbyś go gonił z siekierą.

- Po prostu się spieszył - odburknąłem.

- Wiesz, że gdybyś chciał pogadać to zawsze...

- Tak, wiem. Ale nie chcę gadać, bo nie mam o czym.

Mama tylko spojrzała na mnie ze smutkiem i pogładziła mnie po policzku.

Przez resztę popołudnia wciskała mi owoce wszelkiego kalibru i ogromne ilości wody. Jednak nie miałem ochoty na nic, co moja rodzicielka ze sobą przyniosła. Moje myśli uparcie wirowały wokół Aleksa. Co on sobie myśli?! Że może tu tak bezkarnie przychodzić i siedzieć przy moim łóżku jak jakaś cholerna wdowa. Bezczelny. Z nerwów aż prychnąłem w herbatę, którą mama podetknęła mi pod nos, co spotkało się z jej zadziwionym spojrzeniem.

- Co? Za gorąca, mało słodka? - spytała.

Prędko zaprzeczyłem i skierowałem wzrok na telewizor. Właśnie leciał jakiś durny western. Przez następne dwie godziny uadawałem zajętego oglądaniem filmu. Mama postanowiła, że musi już wracać do domu, co przyjąłem z ulgą, ponieważ nie nawykłem do tego, by spędzać z nią więcej niż dziesięć minut dziennie.

Pomachała mi jescze w progu i udała się do wyjścia. Odetchnąłem głęboko i zanurzyłem się w szpitalnej pościeli, pachnącej lekami i formaliną. Głowa pulsowała niemiłosiernie. Lekarze powiedzieli, że to w skutek tych tabletek, które połknąłem w klubie. Swoją drogą trzeba być totalnym nieudacznikiem, żeby nawet nie potrafić się porządnie zabić.

Moje rozmyślania przerwała pielęgniarka z wielką strzykawką, która zawierała środek nasenny. Powiedziała, że dzięki niemu powinno mi ulżyć. Rzeczywiście, kiedy chłodny płyn dostawał się do moich żył, głowa przestała dudnić, a ból ustąpił. Zamknąłem oczy i odpłynąłem.

~~.~~

Poranne promienie słońca wdarły się na salę, padając na moją twarz. Jęknąłem niezadowolony, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że czas wracać do rzeczywistości. Sny były o wiele przyjemniejsze i łatwiejsze do zniesienia niż ta denerwująca szamotanina wokół mojej osoby.

Około godziny dziewiątej lekarz wpadł na wizytę. Oznajmił, że powoli, ale sukcesywnie wracam do zdrowia, jednak najważniejsze jest teraz to, żebym unikał nerwowych sytuacji. Jednak informacją, którą przyjąłem z niesłychaną radością było to, że mogę wrócić do czytania.

Gdy tylko lekarz wyszedł, porwałem "Hamleta" z mojej szafki nocnej i rozpocząłem lekturę. Pochłonięty w świecie książki nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z bólu i straciłem poczucia mijającego czasu.

"(...)Cóż to czytasz, mości książę?

Słowa, słowa, słowa(...)"

- Co czytasz? - aksamitny głos Aleksa przesiąknął moją świadomość.

Skierowałem na niego spojrzenie, w które starałem się włożyć jak najwięcej jadu. On jednak, ze stoickim spokojem, wziął krzesło i postawił je obok mojego łóżka.

- Znowu tu przylazłeś? Nie możesz zrozumieć, że twoje towarzystwo nie sprawia mi przyjemności?

Na twarzy Aleksa przez chwilę można było dostrzec nieznaczny grymas bólu. Pochylił głowę, jakby zbierając siły i ponownie spojrzał głęboko w moje oczy.

- Jestem tu ponieważ mi zależy, bo to ja znalazłem cię ledwo żywego w klubie, bo nie moge spać przez to, że tu jesteś. Mam koszmary, w których widzę, jak umierasz i wcale mi się to nie podoba. Pozwól mi tu być, błagam... - ostatnie zdanie dodał szeptem.

Zupełnie mnie zamurowało. Nie potrafiłem wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Na szczęście, Aleks nie wyglądał jakby na nie czekał. Wciąż patrząc mi w oczy, złapał mnie za rękę. Ciepło jego ciała koiło dudniący ból w mojej głowie.

Siedzieliśmy tak bez słowa, ze złączonymi dłońmi przez dłuższy czas. Nadszedł wieczór.

- Nie odchodź... - to zdanie miałem na końcu języka od dawna, jednak dopiero pod osłoną zapadającej nocy odważyłem się je wypowiedzieć.

- Zostanę jak długo będziesz chciał - zapewnił Aleks.

- Na zawsze?

- Jeśli to powstrzyma cię od kolejnych głupot...

- Chodź tu - poprosiłem bruneta.

- Co? - zapytał zdziwiony.

- Chodź do mnie do łóżka.

Aleks wdrapał się na łóżko, objął mnie i położył głowę na mojej. Schowałem twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i czekałem spokojnie na sen.

~~.~~

Po dwóch tygodniach i całej liście badań, zostałem wypuszczony do domu. Zdarzają się jescze momenty kiedy w głowie mi szumi, a kolana miękną, jednak już coraz rzadziej.

W czasie mojego pobytu w szpitalu znacznie poprawiły się moje kontakty z mamą. Zaczęliśmy więcej rozmawiać i poznajemy siebie na nowo. Psycholog stara się nam pomóc w zbudowaniu prawidłowych relacji.

Pewnie powinienem powiedzieć co się dzieje ze mną i Aleksem, prawda? Cóż... Wiele rzeczy robimy wspólnie, jednak w milczeniu. Cisza towarzyszy nam podczas spacerów, wspólnych kolacji, a czasem śniadań. Nie potrzebujemy poematów, ani kwiecistych oracji, żeby wiedzieć, co czuje ten drugi. Widzę to wszystko w oczach Aleksa. I po co nam słowa?


End file.
